1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to an exercise device and method of use thereof. More particularly, the instant disclosure relates to a thumb exercise device for exercising the thumb, like for conditioning the thumb for cocking back the hammer of a firearm, like a single action revolver for the sport of mounted shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the sport of mounted shooting, it is required to fire blank cartridges from a single action revolver. This requires the part of the gun called a hammer to be pulled backward (i.e. cocking back the hammer) using the thumb to the firing position at a rapid and repeated pace for ten shots. This action also normally occurs with the arm extended at full length and unsupported.
This movement of pulling backward on the hammer by the thumb with the arm extended and unsupported is an unusual and particular motion that is unique to some shooting sports. As such, this movement can require extensive conditioning of the thumb and associated muscles. One problem that has been discovered for many beginning and experienced shooters is cramping in the hand when competing.
The instant disclosure provides a thumb exercise device and method of use thereof that is designed to address at least certain aspects of the problems discussed above.